


A Bet Worth Taking

by LadySlytherin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rating: NC17, Slash, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is arrogant, disdainful, and downright immoral at times. So when Natasha makes him a bet, he finds himself unable to resist. Especially when the prize for winning is two-fold - Steve Rogers in his bed, and Natasha formally admitting that Tony is irresistible.</p><p>But Tony isn't quite as prepared for the reality of having Captain America in his bed as he thinks he is.</p><p>Poor, poor Tony...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinmanstark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tinmanstark).



> I must express my UNDYING gratitude to various persons. To Cristie, for catching a MAJOR canon-error I made at the very beginning without knowing it, and then SO KINDLY explaining to me WHY it was wrong. To Queenie_Mab, who found me lovely Avengers smut to read when I couldn't find anything decent. To Tryslora, who also found me Avengers fics. To Courtney, for sweetly finding me SuperHusbands fan art that caters to my love of the arc reactor. To Imera, for finding me SuperHusbands fan art in between answering a billion questions from me. To Amy, who also answered more Avengers questions than any one person should have to, especially in a chatroom that focuses on another fandom entirely. And an enormous love-filled thank you to the invaluable Curi, who reminded me - when Steve wouldn't cooperate and I was ready to give up - that Steve Rogers is a strategist; a tactician. Thus allowing me to complete this fic with the proper flare required! And a special sort of thank you goes out to the ladies in the HD_Writers chatzy and the High-Stakes Word War chatzy for being utterly patient with me as I flooded HP-chats with Avengers stuff for an entire week. Thank you, ladies; I love you all!
> 
> And finally, an enormous I ADORE YOU to tinmanstark, for whom this entire thing was written. It's a pleasure working with you, darling, and remember I'll happily cover weekend hours in your building anytime, since I find you to be such pleasurable company! Here's your fic, which cannot properly express my gratitude for you slash-fangirling with me while cleaning, and I'm thrilled you convinced me to write it for you.
> 
> To everyone reading: I write Harry Potter. And a few other things. But primarily Harry Potter. This is WAY outside my fandom and I don't know much about it. I plagued every Avengers fan I could find (from among my friends and from two different chatzy rooms, neither of which were Avengers chats) with more questions than a one-shot fic should ever require. Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them and blame it fully on my own ignorance of the fandom in question. Regardless, I hope you enjoy! Comments make my day.
> 
> <3 *smooches*
> 
> ~ Lady S.

It had been a year since the incident with Loki, Thor, and the Tesseract, and the Avengers had gathered together again. Not, as one might expect, to fight evil. But just for a friendly little get-together. At Stark Tower, of course. Because, let’s face it, there wasn’t really any nicer place they could all hang out. If there was one thing Tony Stark did well, it was luxury. And snark, of course, but that didn’t really count.  
  
And, as most-often happened when comrades-in-arms (of any sort) got together to celebrate the anniversary of a victory, they were all getting quite drunk (or at least _trying_ to). Even Bruce was drinking a little, though he was choosing to limit himself. Getting roaringly drunk was never a wise idea; the “other guy” might decide to come out to play. Tony was pouring himself his fifth - or was it sixth? - Manhattan when he had a sudden thought.  
  
“We...we should play _a game!”_ He crowed, delighted with the idea. “You know, a drinking game. To...to bring us closer together, as a team.” Grinning, he added. “I don’t play well with others, you know, but I think in this case I’ll make an exception.”  
  
“What are we playing?” Barton asked, looking intrigued and strangely alert for someone who was drinking. Tony eyed his glass suspiciously, wondering if the assassin had actually consumed any alcohol. Almost tauntingly, Barton raised it to his lips and took a large sip.  
  
Satisfied, Tony shrugged. “Dunno. Something fun. How about “I Never”? That’s always good for a laugh or two, right?”  
  
Natasha smirked and crossed her legs, letting her arms rest on the back of the sofa on either side of her; she looked sexy, confident, and dangerous - all of which she was. “I’ve always enjoyed that game, Tony. I’m in.”  
  
Bruce shrugged. “I suppose, though I don’t know how much fun it’ll be.”  
  
Barton simply nodded his acquiescence and Tony turned to quirk an eyebrow at Steve, waiting for his response. When none came, he demanded. “Well, Captain? Are you in or out?”  
  
“I don’t really know the game.” Steve admitted, looking a little uncomfortable with the admission.  
  
“Oh, it’s fun.” Natasha assured with a dangerous little smile. She patted the sofa beside her, wrinkling her nose up cutely at him, and purred. “Come and sit by me, Steve. We’ll teach you how to play. It’s quite simple.”  
  
Steve complied, sitting next to the assassin; he wasn’t worried by her. He was probably one of the few men she _couldn’t_ kill. “So, what are the rules?”  
  
“It’s fairly basic.” Tony cut in before Natasha could. She quirked an eyebrow and pursed her lips slightly in his direction, but he just smirked and ignored her. “One of us says something we’ve never done. Then, anyone who _has_ done it takes a drink. For example, I’ve never turned into an enormous green rage monster, more’s the pity.”  
  
Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony, but lifted his glass in salute and took a sip. Then he said sarcastically. “Thanks for that, Stark. Very kind of you.”  
  
“Anything for a friend.” Tony retorted charmingly before saying. “So, who’s next?”  
  
“Well, since I drank...” Bruce said pointedly. When no one argued, he thought for a moment, then said very softly. “I’ve never killed a lover.”  
  
Natasha and Barton both raised their glasses and drank. Then Natasha inclined her head to her fellow-spy, granting him silent permission to go next. He thought for a moment, then said. “I have never...used my breasts to get information.”  
  
Natasha laughed, low and breathy, and purred. “Only because yours aren’t nearly so lovely as mine and you know it.” Barton grinned and Natasha took a drink. Then she considered for a moment before asking thoughtfully. “Am I allowed to say something that I _have_ done, provided I still drink?”  
  
There was a pause while everyone considered, then Tony shrugged. “I’d say no, but I doubt there’s much you haven’t done, sweetheart. So I suppose, if you can’t think of anything...”  
  
Natasha sneered and snapped. “I can think of plenty; I was simply asking.” She paused for a moment, then shrugged and said. “I’ve never slept with someone of the same sex.”  
  
Barton and Stark locked eyes, smirked, and each sipped their drink. Natasha’s eyebrows winged up and Tony laughed, delighted by her assumption. “Not each other.” He corrected, rolling his eyes. “But we’re both aware of the others…activities. To a degree, at least.”  
  
Then he turned a speculative glance on Steve and added. “I admit I’m a bit surprised you didn’t drink that time, Captain. You’re telling me that a pretty boy like you never _once_ got bent over during your time serving your country?”  
  
“Trying to force the Super-Soldier to bend over…” Bruce said with amusement. “That’d be almost as stupid as someone trying to force _me_.” He chuckled. “Steve would’ve just kicked their ass.”  
  
“First off, he wasn’t _always_ a Super-Soldier; pretty-boy was born quite average.” Tony sneered. Then, it turned into a wicked curve of his sensual lips and he purred. “Second off, who said anything about _forcing_ him?”  
  
“Hey!” Steve’s cheeks flushed a deep, rosy color and his blue eyes narrowed. “I’m not...I mean, I haven’t ever... _you know...”_  
  
Tony quirked a sardonic brow and smirked. “Haven’t ever what? Had sex? Somehow, despite that pretty face of yours, I find myself unsurprised.”  
  
Steve flushed darker and hissed. “That is _not_ what I meant and you know it!” He growled when Barton and Bruce snickered. Even Natasha turned her face away, covering her mouth slightly with her hand to hide her own grin. “Dammit, Stark, I just meant I don’t have _that sort_ of...you know.”  
  
Natasha let her hand drop from her mouth and pulled her mouth into a sympathetic moue as she laid a hand gently on Steve’s arm. “There, there, darling. No need to get all...flustered. We know what you meant.” She turned a disapproving look on Tony and chided. “Leave Steve alone. Not everyone is as comfortable with alternative living as you.”  
  
“Well, we’re not all repressed old men, either.” Tony pointed out with a hint of disdain in his voice. “I can’t be the only one who noticed that he’s the only one who hasn’t drank. He’s so stuck on being _proper_ that he’s done nothing _real.”_  
  
“You don’t get to decide what’s real for other people, Tony.” Bruce’s low, even rumble of a voice had more of an effect on Tony than anyone else could have. “If he’s straight, than he’s being as real as you are. Not everyone feels the need to try _everything_ , you know.”  
  
“No one is entirely straight.” Tony retorted coldly; Bruce’s opinion mattered to him a lot and he didn’t like the man turning on him. “But the good Captain here couldn’t admit that. Not for anything.”  
  
“I’m not admitting it because it’s not true!” Steve snapped; anger radiated off of him in waves. “You’re so full of yourself, you know that, Stark? You don’t know everything about everyone! And you don’t know _anything_ about _me!_ ”  
  
“I know more about you than you do about me!” Tony snapped back. “You look at me and see everything you disdain because you’re looking for an excuse to dismiss me. Well I won’t _be_ dismissed, Rogers! Not by you and not by anyone else!”  
  
Natasha let out a breathless little laugh and tossed her hair disbelievingly, her eyes flicking rapidly between the two men. “Sorry, Tony, but I’ve got to side with Steve on this one.” She dropped her eyes to her lap and added coyly. “And might I add... _if_ Steve were so inclined, and it came down to the two of you, I don’t think _he_ would be the one bending over anything.”  
  
Barton coughed to cover a laugh and Bruce couldn’t help snorting in amusement. Steve bit his lip to keep from laughing, even though he was bright-red from embarrassment. Natasha simply smirked and raised an eyebrow at Tony in challenge.  
  
“Sorry, Miss Romanov, but I don’t bottom.” Tony said sweetly, smiling charmingly though there was a coldness behind it. “And I can assure you that if the Captain and I ever went a round or two, he’d be the one walking funny the next day.”  
  
Natasha’s lips twitched and she purred softly. “You _do_ think rather highly of yourself, don’t you, Stark? But I stand by what I said. If you two went round, that’s one fight you’d lose. After all, your suit can’t be worn during sex, but Steve is just as strong when he’s naked.”  
  
Steve cleared his throat and said firmly. “I think this conversation can be over now. While I agree that I wouldn’t be...” He paused for a moment, then pushed on. “ _Bottoming_ for Stark, that’s because I don’t like men. So it’s not an issue.”  
  
Tony’s lip curled disdainfully. “It’s not an _issue_ because you aren’t my _type_ , Rogers.”  
  
Steve shook his head and took a sip of his drink before responding. “I’ll just have to take your word for that, won’t I, Stark? It’s not as though I know what your ‘type’ is.”  
  
“Well, that’s one thing we can agree on.” Tony said, rolling his eyes as he refilled his glass. “You don’t know me at all, which includes my type.”  
  
Natasha laughed sharply. “I could peg your type from a kilometer off, darling.” She narrowed her eyes and continued cruelly. “Your typical boytoy would be just like your typical female flavor-of-the-week. Less money, less brains, less attractive. Someone weaker, stupider, and just all-around _less_ than you. Someone who would be grateful to be in the same room as you, let alone being allowed the _honor_ of sharing your bed; you want someone who will feel indebted to you over the whole thing. You couldn’t handle an equal in the bedroom because you can’t handle an equal _anywhere_. You need someone inferior to you and Steve is definitely _not_ that.”  
  
Tony snarled at her, then turned and stormed out of the room, onto the roof of the tower. Bruce sighed and set his drink down, getting ready to stand, but Natasha stopped him with a small head shake. “It’s fine, Dr. Banner. I’ll go and get him. I’m the one who upset him, after all.” She gave Steve a small smile and added. “I do hope I didn’t upset you as well...”  
  
“Not in the slightest.” He assured her, grinning. “Not really comfortable with talking about my sex life in mixed company, mind you, but then I’m an old-fashioned sort.”  
  
Natasha simply smiled, then pushed to her feet and followed Tony outside. New York City in early-spring wasn’t precisely chilly, but there was still a cool breeze. Especially so high-up. Tony was leaning against the railing, looking down at the city. Natasha stepped up beside him and leaned on the rail as well. Looking out at the hustle-and-bustle spread out below them didn’t make her feel small, as she’d heard people say. Rather it made her feel powerful, especially from way up there, where she could look down on them all as if they were insignificant bugs.  
  
“It’s no wonder you like it up here.” Natasha spoke plainly now; nearly all traces of emotion had left her voice. She saw no reason to falsify emotion in front of Tony Stark. “It’s like being a god. There they are, scurrying around beneath us...and, if we wanted to, we could choose to kill or spare any of them.” She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and added. “I hope you aren’t still angry with me.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “As if you actually care if I am, Natasha.” When she simply shrugged, he added. “It’s more that I’m irked by his _insistence_ on heterosexuality. As if I can’t tell when someone is like-minded; as if I can’t spot that sort of thing.” He scoffed and his grip on the railing tightened momentarily.  
  
Natasha’s eyebrows rose for a moment, then lowered as her eyes narrowed. She studied Tony for a moment, then huffed out a disbelieving breath. “You don’t _actually_ think Steve is attracted to you, do you? I know you’re arrogant, but surely you can see that if there was ever someone born capable of resisting you, it’s our beloved Captain America.”  
  
Tony gave her a cold look. “No one can resist me, Natasha.” When she gave him a disbelieving look, he snapped. “If I were to truly make an effort, I guarantee I could get Rogers with no trouble.”  
  
A speculative light came into Natasha’s eyes and she tipped her head slightly, clearly intrigued. “Care to make a bet on that, darling?”  
  
“You’re joking.” Tony shook his head at her. “And not very well, either. That’s not even funny. I mean, the very _idea_ of Rogers and myself...”  
  
“Is quite intriguing, actually.” The lovely spy cut him off with an edgy smile. “But then, I can see why you’d refuse to take the bet. Clearly you aren’t as confident as you pretend to be. And I’d imagine the idea of Steve rejecting you is quite unpleasant and harmful to your fragile ego.”  
  
“He wouldn’t reject me.” Tony snapped back without thinking. “I meant what I said. If I gave it a real try, he’d fall prey to my charms very easily.”  
  
Natasha’s mobile mouth curved upwards into a confident smirk. “Then you’ve got no reason to refuse the bet. If you win, I will openly acknowledge that you are irresistable. I will also concede that Steve is not straight. If you _fail...”_ She paused for a moment, then shrugged dismissively. “Well, then you will owe me a favor, to be called in whenever I deem it necessary.”  
  
Tony half-turned to look at the wall of glass separating himself and the Russian spy from the rest of their little group, studying an unaware Captain America for a moment. Then he turned back to Natasha with narrowed eyes and and snapped. “Rules?”  
  
“You don’t have to actually seal the deal.” Natasha didn’t care much about Stark, but Steve was a decent man and didn’t deserve to be hurt if he actually caved. “You just need to get him to agree to have sex with you and then have proof that he agreed.” She thought for a moment, then added. “And he has to be mostly-sober at the time of agreement. Roaringly drunk agreement doesn’t count.”  
  
Tony smirked; the last-bit wasn’t an issue, as Natasha well-knew. Rogers could drink a distillery dry and still only be vaguely tipsy and relaxed; a rather unfair side-effect of the serum. In a low, dangerous purr, Tony said. “Deal.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a few hours later that when Tony saw the opportunity to make his first move. Steve had been drinking - they all had, after all - but he wasn’t _drunk._ He was more like...pleasantly tipsy. Which, after all, was all he _could_ be. A little flushed, very amicable, and looking completely relaxed, Steve was exploring Tony’s quarters in Stark Tower. Though his fellow superhero had been there before, he’d always feigned disinterest in where Tony stayed when he was in New York. Now, with his inhibitions lowered by alcohol, his curiosity was getting the better of him.  
  
Tony smirked and sauntered over to him, purring. “Want the full tour, Captain?” He lowered his eyes slightly when Steve eyed him suspiciously and added. “Think of it as an...apology. For my behavior earlier. I’m afraid I can get a bit defensive when I’m drinking. I can assure you, though, that Natasha was kind enough to snap me out of it.”  
  
Steve blinked, still studying the genius intently; something about his words seemed false, but he couldn’t quite decide what. So he smiled cautiously and nodded. “Sure. I’d like to see the place.”  
  
Tony turned away to hide the wicked smile that curved his lips, saying. “Well, follow me then, Captain. I promise you that there’s plenty to see.”  
  
Steve followed the slightly-shorter man down the hallway, tipping his head curiously when Tony stopped in front of a door. “This is the best room.” Tony said with a sweet smile that seemed wrong on his devilishly handsome face. Then he pushed the door open and gestured. “You first, please.”  
  
Suspicious blue eyes flicked to Tony’s face, then he stepped into the room. He stopped, stunned, just inside the door. He whirled around in shock when he heard it shut and the lock snick shut behind him. “Wha...what are you doing, Stark?”  
  
Tony lowered his eyes again and said softly. “Showing you around. Isn’t that what you wanted?” He then glanced up at the original Super-Soldier, his dark eyes intense. “Don’t you like the room?”  
  
Steve swallowed hard, feeling confused and fuzzy; he wasn’t quite sure why, since he couldn’t be drunk...but that was what it _felt_ like. Then he glanced around again, taking in the bedroom he was standing in; _Stark’s_ bedroom. The bed was big; probably the biggest he’d ever seen. It was a gorgeous bed, with a headboard and footboard in black wrought-iron, which twisted and turned intriguingly across the width of the bed, then formed four posts, one at each corner of the bed. The sheets were black silk, but the bedspread was a soft, shimmering silver shot-through with black and green and red glimmers of color. It had lots of thick, plush pillows - in black, silver, red, and green - on it and it looked utterly decadent. Steve drifted closer to it, ignoring the plush white carpet under his feet and the rest of the furniture in the room. The bed had captured his attention; nothing else registered.  
  
He reached out and touched the bedspread with the tips of his fingers; the texture was silky but slightly rough where the colors shot through the base-silver. Steve heard a soft curse behind him and turned his head slightly, startled to see Tony unbuttoning his white dress shirt. “What are you doing?”  
  
The edge of panic in Steve’s voice had Tony’s lips curving upwards. “Relax there, Rogers. I spilled my drink on myself.” He gestured to the stain on the white fabric and added. “I’m just changing; that’s all.”  
  
As he shrugged out of the now-unbuttoned shirt, Steve found he couldn't look away. There was something about the way Tony Stark moved that captured his attention; a sort of lethal grace that said every movement was deliberate. Tony didn’t seem to notice he was being watched, either, which made Steve less-nervous about looking. Tony’s white tank top came off next, revealing broad shoulders, a well-muscled chest, and a lean, faintly-toned stomach. A small amount of dark hair grew just-above and around the glowing power source for the device that protected the billionaire’s heart; the arc reactor emitted a soft, blue glow that drew Steve’s eyes to it. Then his gaze shifter lower, to where a thin, dark trail of hair led down the center of Tony’s utterly-lickable abdomen before disappearing into the waistband of his pants. Steve felt his face grow warm and his stomach twisted oddly.  
  
He swallowed hard and dragged his eyes upwards, embarrassment forcing more color into his cheeks as he realized Tony was looking right at him. Their eyes locked and Steve stopped breathing as Tony’s sensual mouth curved into a wicked smile. When the genius spoke, his voice practically dripped sex. “See something you like, Captain?”  
  
Steve stuttered a bit when he tried to speak. “W-what? No, I w-was...I just...”  
  
“Shhh...” Tony purred, moving closer to the slightly-taller man. Though it unnerved him slightly to have to look _up_ at Steve, he was determined to win this bet and make Natasha eat her words. “No need to get all maidenly on me, Rogers. Nothing wrong with looking. We’ve got eyes for a reason, after all.”  
  
Steve stiffened at the insinuation of his ‘virgin’ status; he was getting _really_ sick of listening to Stark run his mouth. “You’re right.” He bit out, his temper fueling his courage and pushing him to shut the other man up, any way he could. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with looking.”  
  
The smirk that graced Tony’s face at his words pushed him further and he added a little angrily. “What about _touching,_ Stark? Any rules about _that?”_  
  
Then, before Tony could reply, Steve curled one hand around the back of the billionaire’s neck and yanked the smaller man forwards, flush against him. He then secured Tony in place with a firm hand at the small of his back, in addition to the one still cradling his head. Since Tony’s face was already tipped upwards slightly to lock eyes with Steve, it was a simple matter for the blonde man to lean down and seal their mouths together. Tony jerked in his arms, clearly surprised, and used both hands to push against Steve’s chest as he turned his face away.  
  
Breathing heavily, he turned his head back just far enough to shoot a dangerous look at Steve. “What the fuck was _that_ , Rogers? I thought you didn’t play for this team.”  
  
Steve gritted his teeth and snapped. “I _don’t_ , Stark. But I’m sick of all your crap about how I’m _repressed_ and _lying to myself_. So there. I’ve kissed you. And as I’m not moved by it _in the_ _slightest_ , you can now leave me alone about the whole thing!”  
  
Tony blinked, then smirked. “Not quite yet, _Captain_. I like your premise, but that wasn’t a real kiss. I was unprepared, you know. Not the best way to judge. One kiss - a _real_ kiss - and if you’re...how did you phrase it again? Oh, yes, _unmoved_ by me, then I’ll concede your complete heterosexuality and never bring it up again.”  
  
“Fine.” Steve bit out, unable to do anything else when confronted with the clear challenge on Stark’s face and in his voice. “A single kiss and this is _over.”_  
  
“If that’s what you want.” Tony agreed amicably; he’d as-good-as-won the bet with Natasha. Footage from his security cameras of a steamy kiss between him and Steve ought to be more than enough to convince her that he’d won, after all. And he certainly wasn’t above lying if it got him what he wanted, so regardless of Steve’s reaction, he’d be using this kiss to his advantage.  
  
When Steve opened his mouth - to agree or possibly to argue Tony’s choice of words - Tony took complete advantage. Pushing himself up the little bit he needed to, Tony sealed their mouths together. Steve was the one who startled this time; he stiffened against Tony - and not in the good way. Knowing that wouldn’t work for him, Tony wound his arms around Steve’s neck and softened the kiss a little. Apparently the Captain needed a little old-fashioned romance if this was going to work in his favor.  
  
When Tony’s mouth softened, Steve’s did as well, almost without his permission. Tony let his tongue flick out, tasting the curve of Steve’s mouth. Blue eyes went wide, then closed on a soft sound of pleasure as Tony nipped that full, lush lower lip. A dark thrill of pleasure rippled through Tony, surprising him. He hesitated for just a moment, unsure what to do now that he actually found himself attracted to the other man. That moment was enough to change everything.  
  
Steve tightened the hand still cradling Tony’s head and pressed their mouths together again. He pushed his tongue into the brunette's mouth, ignoring the way Tony’s hands were shoving against his chest. The arrogant, cocksure billionaire had all but asked for this and Steve planned to see what, exactly, the strange twisting in his stomach meant. He traced the line of Tony’s teeth, then curled his tongue to lick the roof of the other man’s mouth. Tony jerked in his arms, making a small sound in his throat that vibrated against Steve’s tongue and sent a shiver down the blonde's spine.  
  
Tony, for his part, was quite torn. He had kissed more than his fair-share of people - men and women both - and none of them had been like _this._ Steve was devouring his mouth, as though starved for the taste of him, and it was...intense. Intense and overwhelming and Tony couldn’t quite decide if he liked the feeling or not. He did not, however, like that he wasn’t the one in control. Determined to get it back, he let his hands drift up into Steve’s hair. Once the soft, blonde locks were curled around his fingers, Tony pulled.  
  
He pulled _hard,_ in fact, but all Steve did was let his head fall back and groan; the sound was low and deep and utterly masculine, and it sent a delicious thrill through Tony. There was nothing he liked more than having complete control over another person. Tony let his mouth ghost along Steve’s jaw, then down his throat to his collar bone, just above the neck of his tee-shirt. As Tony’s tongue licked a hot, damp line up the side of Steve’s throat, Steve tightened his grip on Tony’s neck.  
  
Tony let out a small hiss of pain; the super-soldier really needed to remember his strength at times like this. “That’s connected to the rest of me, you know.” He pointed out, his mouth still pressed to Steve’s throat. He flicked his tongue against the underside of Steve’s jaw and added. “Breaking me right now probably isn’t in your best interest, either.”  
  
Steve flushed and dropped his hand from the back of Tony’s neck. “Sorry.” He mumbled, his lashes lowering to cover those vividly blue eyes. “Sometimes it’s hard to remember how strong I am when I’m...not thinking properly.”  
  
Tony smirked; he couldn’t help it. The admission was clearly difficult for the wholesome, all-American hero and Tony revelled in it for just that reason. “I’ll just have to keep reminding you then, won’t I?” He purred, brushing his lips lightly over Steve’s. Then, unable to resist, he added daringly. “Or, if you don’t think you can restrain yourself, I can do it for you.”  
  
“W-what?” Steve’s eyes flew open and he stared down at Tony in shock, before asking incredulously. “Did you just offer to _tie me up?”_ When Tony shrugged casually, he shook his head disbelievingly. “I don’t think so, Stark.”  
  
“Ah, well...” Tony shrugged again, then said casually. “I suppose you wouldn’t want to be that vulnerable; giving me all the control and whatnot. I can understand that. I certainly don’t want to push you for something that would make you uncomfortable.”  
  
“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing this whole time?” Steve retorted sarcastically. Then, deciding it was about time someone gave Stark a taste of his own medicine, added bluntly. “And if you want to be in control, feel free to tell me to lie back while you ride me. But I’m not letting you tie me up. You’re a bit too sadistic at times for me to trust you that much.”  
  
Tony quirked an eyebrow and disentangled himself from Steve. “I’m sorry...are you under the misconception that I would _actually_ bottom for you? Natasha was quite wrong about that.” Seeing his out-clause - and confident he had footage that would appease the Russian spy - he added coolly. “Feel free to see yourself out, Rogers - of my room, _and_ my tower.”  
  
He turned away from the other man and stalked towards his dresser with the intent of getting a new shirt to put on. He couldn’t help sucking in a sharp breath in surprise when Steve suddenly picked him up and tossed him onto his own bed. As soon as he stopped bouncing, Tony sat up and glared; he was utterly furious. _No one_ manhandled him; ever. And he certainly wasn’t going to take that sort of treatment from some goody-two-shoes pretty-boy like Rogers.  
  
“Get out, Rogers.” He snapped as he moved to get off the bed. “I’m done playing this game with you. Not interested. Goodbye.” He added a dismissive little hand-wave as well.  
  
Then he was flat on his back, with Steve above him. The super-soldier had one hand pressed against the skin just below the arc reactor; the other was supporting Steve’s weight, just beside Tony’s head. He had wedged one knee between Tony’s legs and was grinning down at the dark-haired man.  
  
“What was that about you not being interested?” Steve asked as he shifted his leg against Tony, earning him a low hiss of pleasure from the other man. “Because you certainly _seem_ interested.”  
  
“Fuck you, Rogers.” Tony spat as he struggled with the urge to arch up and rub against Steve like an animal in heat. “I told you already; I don’t bottom. Now, if you’re prepared to bend over, feel free to stay. Otherwise, you can get the fuck out.”  
  
Steve stared down at Tony for several long, silent moments. The billionaire glared back heatedly; his tan skin was flushed a dusky rose and the arc reactor glowing softly between them. Steve’s tongue flickered out to moisten his lips, then he carefully slid his hand up Tony’s chest. His fingertips slid from warm skin and crisp hair to warm metal, and then to cool glass. Steve moved his fingers over the alternating glass and metal sections on the outer edge of the arc, then slid them to the very center of the device, resting just the tips against the cool glass circle there. The blue light seemed to almost pulse against his fingertips and Tony seemed frozen beneath him. He didn’t normally allow anyone to touch the arc reactor; it was too vital to his existence. Because Tony rarely made the same mistake twice and he’d learned his lesson from Stane.  
  
“What are you doing?” Tony meant for it to come out angry and harsh; instead his voice was whisper-soft and almost breathless.  
  
Those intense blue eyes met his and Steve whispered back. “I don’t exactly know.” He shrugged - awkwardly, due to his position - and added. “Touching you, I guess.”  
  
“That’s not me.” Tony said pointedly, though he still didn’t move. In fact, he was barely breathing.  
  
Steve blinked, a bit surprised, then said. “Of course it’s you. A vital part, in fact.” He let his fingers trace the edge of the device, then the thin ring of metal that was the only visible part of the hollow metal tube that penetrated Tony’s chest. “Does it bother you?”  
  
Tony tensed suddenly and flipped them over so Steve was flat on his back and Tony was straddling him. He braced both hands on Steve’s chest and leaned down until their noses were almost touching. “Actually, yes, it does bother me. So I’ll have to ask you to keep your hands off of it.”  
  
The blonde carefully withdrew the hand that was still touching the arc reactor and nodded slowly. “Sorry. I didn’t realize it was an issue.” He studied the blue glow for a moment, then lifted his eyes to Tony’s and added. “I’ve always thought it was sort of beautiful.”  
  
Tony swallowed hard, not sure how to respond to that. Steve was leaving him feeling wrong-footed here and he didn’t like it in the slightest. He cast his mind back to Natasha’s words; he didn’t have to seal the deal, just gain agreement from Steve. Well, he’d done that, hadn’t he? Surely being thrown onto a bed and pinned by the Super-Soldier would be more than proof enough, even for a skeptic like the Russian spy. Which meant he could end this now and walk away and it would all be fine. No real damage done.  
  
Tony licked his lips and straightened up. “You...you should go.” He shifted his weight slightly, poised to move off of the man beneath him. “We work together. In a manner of speaking. This isn’t smart.”  
  
Steve smiled and it looked smug and wicked, which wasn’t something Tony expected from the other man; he usually seemed so innocent. “Don’t you ever get tired of being so smart all the time?”  
  
Steve could feel Tony’s eyes burning into him. He knew he wasn’t making much sense. He knew Tony was right; this wasn’t smart. It didn’t make any sort of sense. He was straight; he’d never had even a passing attraction to another man before. But the weight of the well-muscled genius on his hips was perfectly right and something about the whole thing was making him _burn._ He swallowed thickly; the man above him was gorgeous and though he didn’t know _why_ , Steve wanted him. And he’d learned a lot since he’d been unfrozen, namely that so many of the things he’d been raised to believe were immoral were perfectly acceptable according to ‘modern’ society. So if he wanted Tony, and Tony wanted him, what was stopping them from taking this all the way?  
  
“I weigh things logically for a reason.” Tony retorted as he finally shifted off of Steve. He didn’t go far; he ended up kneeling on the bed beside the other man. “It’s basic self-preservation. Apparently that’s a gene you missed, hero-boy, but mine works just fine.”  
  
Tony’s breath caught in his throat as he was slammed onto his back again. This time Steve’s mouth was on Tony’s throat as his weight pressed the smaller man into the mattress. Tony tried, but he couldn’t quite manage to muffle the moan that involuntarily passed his lips when Steve set teeth to his collarbone. His neck was incredibly sensitive and Steve’s lips and teeth and tongue were doing wicked things as they worked their way up to his ear. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, his breath quickening, and fisted his hands in the bedspread to anchor himself.  
  
He wanted so badly to arch up, to wrap himself around Steve and just enjoy, but he knew he couldn’t. This was supposed to be a bet; a dare; a game. It wasn’t supposed to mean anything. It wasn’t supposed to feel like this. Tony had never expected things to go this far and he certainly hadn’t expected it to be like _this._ He pressed his hands to Steve’s shoulders and gave a solid shove, trying to get the other man to back off so he could put a stop to this whole thing.  
  
Steve lifted his head from where he’d been tasting the line of Tony’s jaw; the feel of slightly-rough stubble against his lips and tongue was different but not unpleasant and he’d been enjoying himself. He locked eyes – blue to brown – with Tony and could practically see the ‘No’ forming in the other man’s mind. He watched those full lips part and knew that, in just a moment, that wicked tongue would curl around the two little letters that he dreaded hearing. Because each time Tony had said he should go, it was posed as an _option_ , rather than a command, so it was ignorable. And when Tony had said he wasn’t interested, it was clearly a lie, which made it a debatable point. But a no – an outright, clear-cut refusal – was something Steve knew he’d have to respect. If that word passed Tony’s lips, that was it; it was over.  
  
Not understanding why, but knowing he couldn’t let it be said, Steve leaned down again. He ignored the slight pressure of Tony’s hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away; because of his strength, it was easy to pretend the other man’s push was half-hearted, even though he knew it probably wasn’t. He pressed his lips to Tony’s quickly, cutting off the billionaire’s protest. His tongue slipped into the other man’s mouth, coaxing Tony into responding. Steve curled his tongue against the roof of Tony’s mouth, then traced the line of his teeth while one of his hands cradled Tony’s face and the other supported some of his weight.  
  
Then, as Steve kissed Tony – robbing him of his breath and his protests in one go – something unique happened. Steve had always heard of the world disappearing when you lost yourself in someone, but he had never heard of _this._ His world didn’t disappear; it _became._ It became the smell of Tony’s expensive cologne and the silk sheets under them. It became the feel of Tony’s stubble against his palm and Tony’s hard, toned body beneath him. It became the taste of the bourban that Tony had been drinking all evening. It became the soft, slick sounds their mouths made as they kissed, like a mantra that called for more and more and more.  
  
And when Steve pulled back, breaking the connection between their mouths, it became the sight of Tony – flushed and panting, dark eyes heated and full of need, mouth slack with desire.  
  
Everything in the world narrowed down to Tony and himself and the bed they were lying on. Everything centered on this…this moment, this feeling, _this man._ And, quite suddenly, Steve knew that nothing and no one would ever matter as much as Tony again. This sort of connection – it was a once-in-a-lifetime sort of thing. And he’d be damned if he was going to let anything – including Stark’s own, stubborn nature – come between them. He had this man and he fully intended to keep him, no matter what.  
  
Steve leaned down and brushed his lips tenderly over Tony’s. Then, without thought, he whispered heatedly against the other man’s mouth. “Mine.”  
  
Tony stiffened under Steve instantly. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. “Let me make something _perfectly_ clear. I am not _yours_ , Rogers. I’m not anyone’s.”  
  
There was a tense pause, then Steve’s lips curved up into a sly smile. “Alright.” He agreed easily. “You’re not mine.” In his mind, he added a silent _‘Yet.’_ to the thought.  
  
Tony sucked in a sharp breath when Steve’s mouth lowered to his throat again. He pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss to the spot where Tony’s pulse thudded under his skin, then sucked. Tony’s back arched and he let out a soft groan. Steve dragged his lips up the front of Tony’s throat, then flicked his tongue along the billionaire’s jaw until he reached his ear. Tony couldn’t help it; his back arched again and he pressed up against Steve.  
  
Tony’s hands slid down from Steve’s shoulders to his waist. He tugged at the hem of Steve’s white tee-shirt, suddenly desperate to feel the other man’s skin. Steve laughed, sounding a little breathless, and pushed himself up to kneeling so he could tug the white cotton over his head. Tony’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Steve’s broad shoulders and well-muscled chest. Tony growled softly, then pushed himself up so he could press his lips to the center of Steve’s chest.  
  
Tony pressed his lips to the tan skin just below Steve’s breastbone, then flicked out his tongue to taste. Steve groaned softly, one hand coming up to cradle the back of Tony’s head. Tony smirked against Steve’s ribs, then licked at Steve’s stomach. He flicked his tongue out and used small, rapid licks to work his way down to the blonde’s belly button. When Tony let his tongue dart out to lick the Super-Soldier’s navel, Steve squirmed and made a strange sound.  
  
“Alright?” Tony looked up at Steve, uncurling himself and sitting back slightly, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
“Ticklish...” Steve mumbled, blushing. When it looked like Tony was going to laugh, Steve gave him a small shove, pushing him onto his back again. He leaned down, nose-to-nose with the smaller man, and whispered softly. “Don’t laugh at me.”  
  
Tony grinned and pushed up against Steve, flipping them over again. When he was back on top, he growled again. “Don’t tell me what to do.”  
  
Steve groaned and let his head fall back when Tony rolled his hips, pressing down against him. Steve’s hands came up, settling on Tony’s ass. The brunette rolled his hips again, panting softly. He pressed his hands to Steve’s chest, then dragged them downwards, over the Super-Soldier’s pecs. Then Tony used just his fingertips to caress his way down Steve’s abs, keeping his touch just firm enough to not tickle. Steve’s vivid blue eyes were locked on Tony’s face; his pupils were blown with lust and it made everything in Tony go hot and sharp and edgy.  
  
His hands reached the waistband of Steve’s khaki slacks and he let his fingers dance along the edge for a moment, just barely slipping them under the fabric. Steve’s stomach clenched under Tony’s fingers and his breath shuddered out on a low moan. Tony smirked and shifted backwards until his weight rested on Steve’s legs, then leaned down to lick the taller man’s stomach. Those muscles rippled under his tongue and Tony licked again, just along the waistband of his pants, letting his tongue slide under the edge of the fabric like his fingers had.  
  
Steve made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and Tony chuckled against his skin. With quick, deft movements, he flicked open the button on Steve’s slacks, then lowered the zipper. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, listening to the soft hiss of the metal teeth releasing. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted whatever Tony was about to do. He didn’t even care what it was; he just didn’t want the brilliant engineer to stop.  
  
Tony shifted off to the side of Steve, then hooked his fingers in the waistband of the taller man’s khakis and tugged them down. Steve whined softly and lifted his hips off the bed, allowed Tony to tug his slacks all the way off. The billionaire playboy smirked at Steve as he tossed the pants off the bed, then leaned down to nuzzle the blonde’s lower stomach. Tony flicked his tongue out, then set his teeth to the hollow of Steve’s hipbone, causing the other man to groan.  
  
Tony dragged his lips down and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Steve’s erection where it strained against the damp, white cotton of his briefs. “Never thought of tighty-whities as hot, Captain.” Tony purred as he shot a heated look up at Steve. “But I have to say, you make them work.”  
  
Steve let out another of the breathless laughs that sent warmth fluttering through Tony, then groaned again when the gorgeous brunette mouthed his cock over the cotton. “Fuck...” The profanity slipped from Steve’s lips without thought as Tony pressed his tongue against the head of his cock and sucked through the thin fabric. “God, Tony...”  
  
One strong hand came up and gripped the back of Tony’s head and Tony realized he couldn’t pull back from his task even if he’d wanted to. Which he didn’t. He slipped his hand between them and slid his fingers under the fabric, tugging it down and out of his way, amused when Steve kicked the garment away as though it were offensive. He curled work-roughened fingers around Steve’s cock, eyeing it speculatively. It was paler than the rest of Steve’s skin - a lack of sun-exposure, Tony assumed - and was flushed a deep pink. The head was flushed a few shades darker; a red that looked deliciously inviting.  
  
Never one to deny himself something he wanted, Tony leaned in and dragged the flat of his tongue over the head. He flicked his eyes upwards when Steve groaned and delighted in the flushed, panting mess that was Steve Rogers. The poised, collected, wholesome Captain America was coming undone beneath him and it thrilled Tony in a way he’d never have imagined. Determined to make the Super-Soldier completely fall apart, Tony wrapped his lips around the head of Steve’s cock.  
  
Steve, for his part, was on the edge of shattering. He had just opened his eyes and glanced down when that full, sensual mouth wrapped around him. Warm, wet suction followed a split second later and it was made absolutely perfect by the fact that it was _Tony Stark_ who was doing it. Ironman had wrapped his mouth around Steve’s cock and was sucking as though he couldn’t get enough. That sharp, cutting tongue was doing wonderful, amazing, perfect things to him and Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from that dark, intense stare.  
  
Tony hollowed his cheeks around the hot, heavy length of flesh in mouth, relishing the sharp, slightly-bitter taste of the fluid gathering on his tongue. It was almost funny; he would have thought someone as pure as Steve would taste sweet. As he sucked, Tony lowered his head, shifting his hand lower so it gripped the base of Steve’s shaft, holding it steady. He took in as much of the thick cock as he could, swallowing around it when the tip touched the back of his throat. Steve’s hand tightened around the nape of Tony’s neck, his hips jerked, and then bitter, salty fluid was flooding Tony’s mouth and throat.  
  
He pulled back enough to swallow, then ran his tongue over the still-hard cock to clean it. He continued to lick softly, waiting for the moment Steve would soften and pull his head away due to over-sensitivity, but it didn’t come. Instead, Steve groaned and arched his hips up, his cock still hard and flushed and ready. Tony’s eyes widened in delighted surprised, raising from the hard flesh in front of his face to meet Steve’s baby-blue eyes.  
  
“You didn’t soften.” He breathed, unable to keep the hint of awe out of his voice. “That’s incredibly impressive for a man your age, Captain.”  
  
Steve grinned, flashing perfect white teeth. “There’s some _really_ good side-effects to that serum.” He said, still smiling. Then he gave a slight tug to Tony’s dark hair and added in a husky murmur. “Come up here and kiss me again.”  
  
Tony quirked an eyebrow, but obeyed happily. He slid up the hard, muscled length of the other man’s body and brushed their mouths softly together. Steve’s lips twitched under his as he smiled again and Tony kissed him again; properly, this time. He sealed his lips to Steve’s, letting his tongue slip into the other man’s mouth. Steve’s hand tightened on his neck again while the other one came up around his waist, settling at the small of Tony’s back; it was strangely erotic to taste himself on someone else’s tongue and Steve was a little surprised at himself for how much he liked it.  
  
He pulled Tony closer and then the smaller man was pressed against him. Steve moaned into Tony’s mouth as the engineer’s hard cock pressed against his hip through the black slacks he wore. Both his hands came up, cupping Tony’s gorgeous face, and he broke their kiss. For a long, silent moment they simply stared at other, their faces barely an inch apart, both of them panting into the hot, damp space between their mouths. Then Steve pressed a brief, hard kiss to Tony’s lips.  
  
“Pants.” Another quick, firm kiss before Steve continued. “Off.” Another kiss. “Now.” And another.  
  
Tony smirked, but pushed away from the Captain so he could undo his slacks. In a matter of seconds, he had deftly shed the bothersome fabric and was as naked as his partner-in-crime-fighting. Steve swallowed hard, taking in every well-muscled, olive-toned inch of Tony before whispered. “You go commando. I should have guessed.”  
  
“Think about my underwear often, Captain?” Tony retorted in a low, sexy purr as he shifted closer to Steve once more. “Tsk, tsk...what would people say?”  
  
“That I’m hardly the only one to do so.” Steve shot back, but it was soft and teasing and there was a soft look in his eyes that warmed Tony’s heart and made his stomach do strange things. “And I’d actually never given it much thought before. But now...”  
  
He reached out and tugged Tony into his arms, a pleased groan passing his lips as their bodies lined up in the best way and he cupped Tony’s firm, perfect ass in both hands. Panting, Steve finished. “Now I think I’ll be hard-pressed to think of anything else.”  
  
Tony moaned, then purred; it was a sound he was quite pleased to be able to make and Steve’s eyes widened when he made it, which thrilled him. “Do that again...” Steve breathed and Tony happily complied, purring low in his throat again.  
  
“God, that’s hot...” Steve breathed, looking up at Tony with eyes that had gone nearly steel-grey. Suddenly he shifted his grip and rolled over, taking Tony with him. He was panting heavily as he stared down at the startled genius and whispered. “ _You’re_ hot...”  
  
Tony’s mouth curved into an arrogant smirk. “I know.” He replied, then asked cockily. “Planning to do anything about it?” Then he tipped his head back, baring his throat and purring again.  
  
Steve didn’t reply with words. Instead, he lowered his head to Tony’s throat and licked. When Tony purred again, deliberately trying to entice the other man, Steve growled in response and nipped at the supple flesh under his lips. Tony gasped and arched his hips, his legs parting so Steve could settle between them. Steve dragged his tongue over the sweat-sheened skin, tasting salt and soap and the faintest hint of something that was purely Tony. Then he rocked his hips, pressing his face to Tony’s hair and groaning as their hard cocks slid against each other.  
  
Tony brought his hands up; one curled into the soft, thick hair at Steve’s nape and the other wound around Steve’s back to clutch at his sweat-slicked shoulder. Steve sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss and braced his weight on one arm, letting the other slide between their bodies. Tony’s stomach rippled and clenched under Steve’s fingers and he arched his hips up, demanding without words. As Tony sucked on the tongue that was once more exploring his mouth, Steve’s hand curled around the smaller man’s cock. Tony’s moan vibrated against Steve’s tongue and had him reflexively tightening his grip.  
  
“Shit!” Tony broke the kiss to spit the curse out in a gasping voice, his head slamming back into the pillows as his spine arched sharply.  
  
“Oh no, I’m sorry!” Steve immediately began to apologizing, letting his hand go slack and pressing soft, desperate kisses to Tony’s jaw. “I’m sorry, really! I didn’t...”  
  
“Shut up!” Tony hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. “God, you’re an idiot sometimes.” He huffed out an annoyed laugh and added in a softer tone of voice. “I didn’t say stop. I didn’t say it was bad. You were fine until you got all apologetic on me.” He tipped his head slightly to lock eyes with Steve and added. “If you hurt me or do something I don’t like, I’ll let you know. Stop worrying so much.”  
  
Steve bit his lip for a moment, his face flushing, but he nodded. “Right.” He tightened his grip again, sliding his hand up and down on Tony’s cock. “Better?”  
  
Tony moaned and nodded, letting his eyes drift shut with a rapid flutter of his eyelashes. His back arched again as Steve let his thumb stroke over the head, pausing for a moment to rub at the slit, gathering the fluid gathering there. Steve gave a few more strokes, then bit his lip again, watching Tony’s face carefully. Tony kept his eyes closed, his full mouth going slack as he panted softly, his fingers clenching against Steve’s hair and back. Steve’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips, and he shifted his weight slightly, gently nudging Tony’s legs further apart.  
  
Tony didn’t even think about it; he bent his knees and drew his legs up, spreading them further at Steve’s gentle nudging. Steve’s mouth moved to Tony’s neck again and the engineer tipped his head to allow the other man better access. He moaned as Steve sucked on his throat, then jerked in startled surprise when Steve’s hand released his cock and slipped lower. Steve’s fingers - slightly-slicked with Tony’s precome - slipped down behind Tony’s balls, pressing lightly as they moved.  
  
Tony’s eyes flew open when Steve’s fingers found his entrance. “What are you doing?” He demanded in a sharp voice, tensing.  
  
Steve lifted his head from where he was devouring Tony’s neck and blinked innocently at him. His fingers rested lightly against Tony’s entrance, but he didn’t apply pressure just yet. Instead, he said in a slightly bashful voice. “I don’t really know. I thought we’d established that.” He bit his lip and let his lashes drop down to shield his eyes, asking softly. “Did I do something wrong?”  
  
Tony sucked in a shaking breath, suspiciously studying Steve. After a long, tense moment, he relaxed slightly and muttered. “No. You just surprised me.”  
  
Steve clamped down on the urge to grin like a lunatic, then leaned in to murmur in Tony’s ear. “So I know I’ve never done this before, but...” He pressed one finger against Tony and whispered huskily. “Don’t I need...something? To make it work, I mean?”  
  
Tony huffed out an amused breath and rolled his eyes, smiling briefly. “It’s called lube, Captain.” He flung out an arm and pointed to one of the bedside tables. “In that drawer.” As Steve moved to fetch it, he added crossly. “And don’t think this means you’re topping! I’m just...indulging your curiosity.”  
  
Steve grinned widely as he rifled through the drawer, knowing Tony couldn’t see it, then said in a soft, sweet tone. “That’s very generous of you, Tony. I appreciate it. It...” He paused, then shot Tony a sheepish look as he curled his fingers around the bottle of lube and moved back over to the other man. “It will make it easier for me. To let you do this to me, I mean, if...if I know what it’s like from this end. You know, the mechanics of it and all.”  
  
Mollified by Steve’s flushed cheeks, lowered eyes, and shy words, Tony nodded, his eyes softening. “Of course. I completely understand. Now...” Tony gently tugged Steve back into position above him, determined to put the Super-Soldier at ease so they could get on with things. “Where were we?”  
  
Steve leaned down to kiss Tony briefly, then said. “Lube. I believe you were teaching me about lube.”  
  
Tony laughed, unable to help it, and rolled his eyes again. Steve’s naivete was oddly endearing and Tony found himself eager to properly debauch that innocence. “Put a little on your fingers.” He instructed, his voice low and husky.  
  
Steve complied immediately and without hesitation and Tony smirked at the small reminder of just how good Steve was at following orders. The moment his fingers were slicked, Steve shifted his hand down between Tony’s legs. He pressed gently with a single finger, watching Tony’s face carefully. Tony’s breathing deepened and he flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, struggling not to tense at the tentative probing. He didn’t want Steve to tense against him when the time came, so he knew he needed to relax. This was a lesson, Tony reminded himself, and an _important_ one.  
  
Steve’s finger pressed more firmly, finally entering Tony, and the smaller man hissed softly at the unusual sensation of being penetrated. “Shhh...” Steve murmured soothingly, leaning down to nuzzle at Tony’s collar bone. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” He whispered.  
  
Tony shook his head, his breath hitching as Steve withdrew his finger slightly and pressed back in slowly. “N-no...not hurting me...” Tony stuttered out the assurance as his eyes fluttered shut. “You d-don’t have to g-go so...slowly. I...I can t-take it...”  
  
Steve smiled against Tony’s skin, then pressed a kiss to Tony’s jaw, murmuring. “Just trying to be...careful. I don’t want to hurt you...”  
  
But he obligingly added a second finger, sliding them in and out of Tony a little faster. Tony shuddered beneath Steve as he struggled to breath. The sensation of being filled and stretched was new and something he’d never had any desire to experience, but it was oddly thrilling. The idea that any part of the wholesome, self-righteous Captain America was inside him was positively sinful and Tony revelled in it. Steve’s fingers pushed deeper, curling and pressing inside him, and suddenly Tony’s whole body jolted. His eyes flew open, his back arched, and his body clenched around Steve’s questing digits.  
  
“Fuck!” Tony exclaimed, his hands flying up to clench at Steve’s shoulders even as he thrust himself against Steve’s hand. “Oh god... _again!”_  
  
The strangled-sounding demand surged through Steve like electricity and he happily obliged. He pushed his fingers back into Tony, curling them again as he sought the spot that had made Tony shudder and buck beneath him. When he found it again, Tony’s head slammed backwards and his hips canted up; it was as though he were desperate to impale himself on Steve’s fingers. Steve swallowed hard, entranced by the look of ecstasy on Tony’s face.  
  
Tony groaned when Steve added a third finger; he’d never felt so full before. And he had never imagined how utterly _perfect_ it could feel. He felt stretched and full and _owned._ Like everything he was, everything he’d ever been, belonged to Steve. There was no part of himself that didn’t belong to the other man; no part of himself kept hidden or secret. In that moment, Tony had completely surrendered himself to Steve and they both knew it. And it was frightening to Tony, in a way nothing else had ever been. He had faced death on multiple occasions without flinching, but the idea of giving that much of himself to another person was utterly terrifying.  
  
When Steve withdrew his fingers, Tony couldn’t help the low, needy whine that left his mouth or the way his hips arched off the bed. Tony felt not-only empty, but also abandoned. Which was ridiculous and illogical, because Steve hadn’t gone anywhere. But irrational or not, it was how Tony felt. Like something vital to him was gone; missing; ripped out. Like some significant piece of himself was no longer there. It wasn’t a feeling Tony liked; it reminded him of how easy it would be for Steve to hurt him, which wasn’t something Tony had expected or planned for.  
  
Steve didn’t hesitate to take advantage of the desperation that etched itself into every line of Tony’s face. He grasped the base of his cock and lined it up with Tony’s slick hole. The hot, blunt pressure against his ass had Tony’s eyes flying open again. He locked gazes with Steve, his pupils blown wide with desire and need and _panic._ His breathing sped up and every muscle in his body tensed.  
  
Part of Tony wanted this. Part of him - a very large part, in fact - wanted to just give in. To open himself to Steve in a way he never had with anyone else. Part of Tony wanted to give that last small part of his own innocence to Steve; a fair-trade for being the first man Steve had ever been with at all. But there was another part of Tony that was screaming no. That part was loud and shattering, like alarm bells and breaking glass and sirens. Because Tony knew that if he let Steve inside of his body, it would be only  a small step further to let Steve into his _heart._ And that wasn’t something Tony was ready for.  
  
“Don’t...” He rasped, trembling and struggling to keep a tight leash on his fear as he choked out the desperate plea. “Steve, _don’t...”_  
  
“Shhh...” Steve leaned down and nuzzled Tony’s neck, ignoring the way Tony had placed a hand in the center of his chest and was now pushing. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
  
A desperate, slightly-hysterical little laugh bubbled up from Tony’s chest. Steve couldn’t guarantee he wouldn’t hurt Tony when he didn’t even know that Tony was more than halfway in love with him already. It was a meaningless platitude; a nonsensical bit of soothing meant to calm Tony down. And it might have worked if Tony hadn’t been so close to breaking already. Steve followed his words with a lick to the spot where Tony’s neck and shoulder met, then caught the tendon between his teeth and bit down.  
  
The multiple sharp points of pain had Tony gasping and arching his back. When he did, Steve pressed forward. Tony’s eyes widened almost impossibly as his body was breached by Steve’s long, thick cock. His heart stopped for a long, terrifyingly-desperate moment, then kicked into overdrive as Steve continued to slide into him. His breath shuddered in and out while his short, blunt nails dug into Steve’s shoulders. Tony’s knees drew up as he wound his legs around Steve’s waist without thought, his back arching further.  
  
Tony had thought he’d felt full before, but it was nothing compared to how he felt with Steve’s cock buried deep in his ass. One of Tony’s hands slid up, past Steve’s shoulders, to tangle in the sweat-dampened hair at the nape of Steve’s neck. His breath hitched as Steve pulled back slightly then pressed back in, further, this time; deeper. Steve’s face was still buried in his neck and his breath was tickling Tony’s ear in hot, damp bursts. Steve’s hips twitched again, pushing the last inch or so of his length into Tony, causing the smaller man to squeeze his eyes shut and tighten his legs around Steve’s waist, whining softly.  
  
“Oh god...” Steve murmured against the silky skin of Tony’s jaw. “So good...so amazing...” He pressed a soft, sweet kiss there; to that tender, vulnerable skin at the junction of Tony’s jaw and throat.  
  
The feel of Tony’s body surrounding his cock - hot and tight and clingy - was like nothing he’d ever felt before. It was slick and warm and Steve could feel every delightful ripple of Tony’s muscles as his body clenched and relaxed in little waves around him. Steve flicked his tongue out against Tony’s skin, salt and soap and the faint, acrid sting of cologne burning it’s way across his tastebuds. He struggled to hold still, waiting for some sign from Tony that it was okay to continue; to move; to _claim._ But it was taking every ounce of his considerable control to not just start thrusting.  
  
Tony took another shuddering, trembling breath, hating how his chest hitched halfway through as though he were a crying child. He forced his muscles to relax. As his eyes fluttered open, Steve lifted his head, concerned by Tony’s lack of response. Blue-grey eyes locked to brown and Tony felt like he was drowning in their intense, stormy depths. In a single heartbeat, everything in him iced over. And for a brief, terrible moment, he _hated_ Steve Rogers. Tony hated the other man for doing this; for making him want him; for dominating him; for taking something he’d had absolutely no intention of giving.  
  
Then Steve’s cheeks flushed slightly, his full lips parted, and he whispered. “I’m not hurting you, am I? I want this to feel as completely perfect for you as it does for me...”  
  
And everything in him warmed and softened  - then blossomed - as the sweet, ernest, wholesome Steve Rogers slipped right into Tony Stark’s jaded, cynical heart and settled in as though he owned the place. Tony swallowed hard, not sure what to say or do because, really, what was the proper etiquette for falling in love with someone you barely even liked most days? But he had to say _something_ because Steve was looking nervous now and Tony just wanted to soothe the worry right off his face. Tony swallowed again, licked his lips, and briefly tightened the fingers he still had tangled in Steve’s hair, his other hand clenching against Steve’s shoulder.  
  
“You’re not hurting me.” He managed at last, though his throat was tight with emotion.  
  
Steve nodded, relieved, then leaned down to kiss Tony again. As he devoured Tony’s mouth, he began to thrust. Steve relished the way Tony’s body clung to him as he pulled out, but gave so easily as he pushed back in; it was as though Tony had been perfectly designed to take his cock. It had been far too long since Steve had had this; far too long since he’d been with another person this way. Steve groaned into Tony’s mouth, his thrusts speeding up, and spilled himself within the other man.  
  
Steve paused for a moment, letting his forehead drop to rest against Tony’s hair. He was startled when Tony’s fingers carded gently through his hair and stroked across his upper back. The other man made a soothing sound and whispered. “It’s okay, Captain. These things happen sometimes.” Suddenly recalling his taunting words to Loki a year earlier, Tony added in a gentle tone. “One in five men...”  
  
Tony cut himself off when Steve’s shoulders began to shake. He stiffened for a moment, unsure what to do now that he’d unintentionally upset Steve. Then Steve lifted his head to grin down at him and Tony realized he was _laughing_. “Tony...” Steve shifted his hips slightly, moving within the other man. “I’m not done.”  
  
“Oh?” Tony’s tone was arch and arrogant and cool, then he gasped softly as the still-hard cock inside him brushed against his prostate. His eyes widened, his mouth went slack, and his voice went breathless and awed. “ _Oh...”_  
  
Steve chuckled again. He leaned down to touch the tip of his nose to the bridge of Tony’s. Then Steve tipped his head to the side and dragged it down the slope of Tony’s nose until he reached the tip. He paused there for a second, then moved that little bit lower to drop a soft, sweet kiss to Tony’s mouth. “Yeah, _oh._ ” He said with a smile.  
  
Tony’s breath hitched in his chest and Steve’s thrusts settled into a slow, steady rhythm. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around Steve’s stamina, despite everything he knew about the serum. “So you c-can... _oh..._ r-really go th-three... _ah..._ three ti- _iii_ -imes? With... _ah-aaahhh-_ out sssssssto-opping?”  
  
Steve couldn’t help the smirk that curved his lips as Tony struggled to speak around panting breaths and desperate little noises of pleasure. For his part, Steve’s breathing was deep and even now that the sharp edge of need had dulled. And Tony’s skin was flushed with heat and exertion, sweat coating his skin; a glistening sheen that made him practically glow in the soft light of the arc reactor. Steve’s own skin was lightly dewed, but it was more of a reaction to the heat building between them than anything else.  
  
And when Steve spoke, his voice was calm and level; placid, even. “Not _just_ three, Tony. I don’t know exactly how many, of course, but I’ve never had an instance where I couldn’t... _perform.”_  
  
Tony’s dark eyes glittered with this new knowledge. “Wow...”  
  
It was the only word he could think of. And then Steve shifted his weight and Tony’s back arched and a sharp cry left his mouth as everything in him sparked and heated, like lightening had just streaked through his veins. As the pleasure continued to build and coil within him, Tony’s world broke down into pieces; little fragments of time and sensation and _need._ Steve’s hips moved harder and faster in response to Tony’s broken pleas - _faster…more…yes, there…just like that...yes, harder…please…Steve, yes..._ \- all of which were interspersed with gasps and moans and small, needy noises.  
  
As Tony’s nails dug into Steve’s back, leaving red welts in their wake as they dragged over his skin, Steve could feel himself sliding towards another climax. His breathing grew ragged; not from exertion, but from need and anticipation. Determined that he wouldn’t come alone this time, Steve let all of his weight rest on one hand and slipped the other down between their bodies. He curled his palm and fingers around Tony’s cock once more and began to stroke.  
  
For Tony, it was the last little push he needed. His nails dug deeper into Steve’s skin, blood welling below the skin in crimson crescents, and his legs tightened around Steve’s waist. Steve leaned down to press a slick, panting kiss to Tony’s lips. As their mouths parted again, Tony tipping his head back and sucking in sharp lungfuls of air, Steve slid his thumb across the leaking head of Tony’s cock.  
  
Tony couldn’t help it; he couldn’t hold back; that was it. His back bowed up as his vision greyed around the edges, then went white. His eyes went wide and glassy and blind, then rolled back in his head. Tony’s body tensed, clamping down around Steve’s cock, and the pleasure that had been gathering low in his belly seemed to explode outwards. It seared its way through his veins like fire, leaving nothing in it’s wake but ash, and Tony couldn’t think of a better way to burn. It was fast and hard and practically brutal, but Tony wasn’t weak or easy to break and nothing, _nothing_ in his life had _ever_ felt like this. Tony’s whole body shook almost violently as hot, sticky fluid shot coated Steve’s hand and both their stomachs and, for the first time in his life, Tony _screamed_ as he found his release.  
  
Steve was just as overwhelmed. He groaned, low and deep, at the feel of Tony’s tight ass clenching rhythmically around his cock as the other man climaxed. But that wasn’t what finally pushed the Super-Soldier over the edge.  It wasn’t even the incredible beauty of Tony’s face in the throes of complete abandon and pure pleasure or the scream still echoing around the room that did it. No, the two barely-there words Tony murmured as his body relaxed back onto the bed was what caused the last, thin thread of Steve’s iron-control to snap.  
  
Steve spilled himself inside Tony once more, stifling a shout of his own by grinding his teeth together. When the last tremors had faded, Steve continued to hold himself up with trembling arms. He let his head drop down so his chin rested against his chest, staring down at Tony with wide, stunned eyes. Tony was lying beneath him, his body shivering with pleasurable aftershocks, his eyes closed and his breathing deep and even. His hands had dropped to his sides, weak and limp and useless. The soft blue glow of the arc reactor cast his sinfully-gorgeous face in intriguing shadow and Steve’s own heart was stuttering in his chest.  
  
Surely he had heard wrong...surely it had just been his imagination. There was no way that Tony Stark had _actually_ said what he’d thought. Swallowing hard, he started to pull out of Tony’s body, but stopped when Tony murmured sleepily. “No...stay like this...”  
  
Steve sucked in a shaky breath and carefully lowered himself down, letting his weight settle on the smaller man. He slipped his arms under Tony’s body and rolled, having no trouble at all with the movement, despite Tony being dead-weight; Steve didn’t want to crush him. Tony sighed softly and nuzzled Steve’s chest, his knees still spread wide and pulled up around Steve’s waist. His back was arched slightly to accommodate Steve’s still-hard cock nestled inside him, but Tony wasn’t ready to give up the feeling just yet. He nuzzled Steve’s chest again, making a pleased little purring sound, not even caring about the sticky residue cooling between their stomachs that would make separating in the morning quite unpleasant.  
  
Steve’s lips curved up even though his heart ached in his chest; part of him couldn’t help wishing Tony had really said what he’d thought he had. He let his arms tighten securely around Tony’s waist and pressed a tender kiss to Tony’s hair. Steve closed his eyes, listening to the soft sound of Tony’s breathing and just soaking up the afterglow. Even if this was it - even if this was all he ever got from the enigmatic other man - Steve vowed it would be enough. He would treasure it always, especially these moments where Tony was like a kitten, snuggled into him and purring with contentment.  
  
Just as his mind was starting to quiet and Steve was debating sleep, Tony’s soft voice broke into the silence of the room. “I meant it, you know.”  
  
Steve’s heart stuttered in his chest, then started to thunder away. He wondered what Tony would think of that, since his head was still resting on Steve’s chest. Around a tongue that felt thick and clumsy, Steve forced out the words racing through his mind. “What did you mean?”  
  
Tony pushed himself up just enough so he could stare down at the other man, humming softly as he rocked his hips a little and soaked up the delight of having a _literally_ insatiable partner. “I meant what I said when I came.” Tony explained because he didn’t see any reason to lie. He loved Steve and he had every intention of keeping him. “I know you heard me; that super-hearing of yours surely picked it up.”  
  
Steve stopped breathing as Tony’s earlier words - just two small, simple words - screamed through his mind over and over again. _‘Love you. Love you. Loveyouloveyouloveyou.’_ Tony was grinning down at him, all teeth and glittering eyes as he enjoyed the gobsmacked look on Captain America’s face. Then Steve reached up, cradled Tony’s face with both hands, and pulled the other man down for a long, smoldering kiss. When they broke apart, Tony was panting and subtly rocking his hips.  
  
Steve kept Tony’s face in his hands, locking their eyes, and whispered. “I love you, too.”  
  
Tony’s lips twitched up and he laughed softly. “Of course you do, Captain. An old-fashioned boy like you wouldn’t have succumbed to my - admittedly questionable - charms if you didn’t.”  
  
Suddenly something dark and unpleasant flitted across Tony’s face and Steve was immediately concerned. “What? What’s wrong?”  
  
Tony looked away, saying softly. “There’s something I have to tell you...”  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tony was whistling as he poured himself coffee. He was a little stiff and a little sore, even after the pounding, scalding-hot spray of his shower before he’d come to the kitchen. He breathed in the misty wisps of aromatic steam curling above his coffee cup and purred in contentment. He blew across the top of the mug, then lifted it to his lips to take a deep drink. He didn’t even care that it scalded his tongue and throat; it was rich and black and caffeinated and nothing else mattered. After downing half the cup, Tony’s brain woke up enough for him to realize he’d left his tablet somewhere in the lounge the night before. He immediately decided to go get it; he wanted to take a look at his suit’s blueprints to see if there was a way to make it easier for him to fly Steve around during battles and rescue-missions.  
  
Steve, for his part, was in the lounge, humming softly as he tidied up. He knew he didn’t need to - surely Tony had a cleaning service or a robot-janitor or _something_ \- but he couldn’t seem to help it. He gathered up dishes, figuring he could just drop them in the sink when he made his way into the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast. He heard a soft sound behind him - like a whisper of silk against skin - and looked up to see Natasha stroll into the room. She was wearing a long-sleeved peach-colored button-up dress shirt that reached nearly to her knees and had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows - clearly a man’s, though who’s Steve didn’t know - and seemingly nothing else.  
  
She smiled at him, then seemed to freeze. Her whole face went blank and every muscle in her body tensed, causing Steve’s welcoming grin to falter and disappear. “What?” He asked, feeling strangely self-conscious all of a sudden.  
  
“You _didn’t...”_ Natasha breathed, horror washing over her face. “Oh, Captain...tell me Tony didn’t _actually_ manage it!” She had never expected Steve to give in.  
  
“Manage what?” Steve asked, looking puzzled.  
  
He flushed when Natasha’s eyes seemed to linger on his neck; when he’d showered this morning, he’d caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. As fast as he healed, Tony had done a number on him, both the night before and this morning before Steve had gotten up to shower. His back was covered in red welts and little crescent-shaped bruises from Tony’s nails. His neck had several fast-fading (though not quite fast-enough, clearly) love-bites from Tony’s enthusiasm. Steve also had a slight bruise in the hollow of his hip on the left side because Tony had been delighted with his reaction when touched just in that spot and hadn’t left the area for several long, delightfully-torturous minutes. But that was a secret Steve didn’t plan to share with anyone.  
  
“You… _you…”_ Natasha couldn’t seem to catch her breath and if he hadn’t been so busy trying to look utterly innocent and confused, Steve would have laughed at her shock. After all, not many people could claim to have _legitimately_ put such a stunned look on the Black Widow’s face.  
  
Finally seeming to gain control of herself, Natasha looked at Steve solemnly, her voice grave when she spoke. “Steve, did you have sex with Stark?”  
  
Steve’s cheeks burned and he muttered. “I don’t see how it’s any of your business if I did, Natasha. It would be between me and Tony.”  
  
“Oh god, you _did!”_ She was back to looking horrified and her hand had moved to settle on the knife strapped to her thigh; it almost seemed like a subconscious gesture. “He actually _let you…_ that _fucking_ _bastard!_ I am going to _kill_ him! _”_  
  
Steve just blinked at her. “Um, Natasha? I don’t think there’s any reason for you to get so…flustered over this all. Tony and I…” Steve glanced down shyly. He brought one hand up to rub at the back of his neck in a gesture that, combined with his lowered eyes and pink cheeks, all but screamed _‘aw, gee, shucks’_ and it tugged at Natasha’s heart. “We’re fine, really. We…we’re _good_ together. I mean, I…” He peeked up at her and said earnestly. “I think _I_ can be good for _him_ , you know?”  
  
“Oh my god…” Natasha pressed her fingers to her temples, letting out a stream of expletives in harsh, rapid-fire Russian. Then she looked up, anguish painted across her lovely face. “Oh, Steve, there’s something you don’t know. I…you have to know that I never intended to see you hurt. It wasn’t a challenge he was supposed to _win_.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Steve’s voice was tight and wariness had crept into his eyes, putting the spy in mind of a puppy afraid it was going to be kicked. “What challenge, Natasha?”  
  
“Oh, Steve…” Natasha seemed to almost _wilt_ onto the sofa, her face softening with pity and regret. “Maybe you should sit down for this.”  
  
“I’ll stand.” Steve bit out, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest as his face hardened and his ‘ _command’_ voice made an appearance. “Answer the question, Natasha. What challenge?”  
  
Natasha locked eyes with Steve and said quietly. “It was last night, when I followed Tony out onto the roof. He was sulking, as he does, and I told him…that is, I _challenged_ him to…”  
  
“Don’t you dare!” Tony’s hard voice broke in, cutting Natasha off. She turned to glare at him, her whole body vibrating with fury, and Tony spat coldly. “You’ve got _no right_ and you know it, so you just keep your mouth shut!”  
  
“He has a right to know!” Natasha flung back, surging to her feet, her fingers caressing the handle of her knife once more. “And _you! You_ had no right! He’s _Captain America_ , Stark!”  
  
Tony took a hasty step back from her rage; she was, after all, deadly. But his chin came up and he crossed his arms over his chest, defending himself. “I know perfectly well who he is. I certainly don’t need you or anyone else reminding me.”  
  
Natasha shook her head, cursing in Russian once more, before snarling. “Clearly you _do_ , Stark. You… _you_ , of _all people_ …you had no place touching him! He is _beyond_ you and you know it! That you would defile him in such a base manner, and over a _bet_ , is lower than I ever imagined you would sink!”  
  
Tony’s eyes were filled with hurt and panic as Steve’s entire being seemed to radiate despair. “What does she mean, Tony?” Steve’s voice was the barest whisper and his eyes seemed to be desperately seeking reassurance from his new lover. “What bet?”  
  
“It…it’s nothing.” Tony said, panic making his voice crack as he spoke. “Steve, I _swear_ …it’s nothing. She shouldn’t have even told you.”  
  
“No, _you_ should have!” Steve roared and Tony flinched back from his anger like it was a physical blow. “I want to know.” His tone was lower as he visibly gained control of himself, but still dangerous. “What is Natasha talking about, Tony?”  
  
“She…” Tony swallowed hard, his eyes flicking rapidly between Natasha and Steve, then managed in a fairly-level tone. “She bet that I couldn’t get you to agree to have sex with me.” When Steve’s whole face closed off, Tony reached for his arm and continued in a rush. “I didn’t…Steve, that’s not _why_ I…Christ, you’ve got to _listen_ to me, okay?”  
  
Steve shifted away from Tony’s touch and bit out frostily. “No, Stark, I don’t think I do, actually.” He flicked his eyes to Natasha and said softly. “Thank you for your honesty, but I just need some space.” Then he glanced back at Tony and added coldly. “Don’t touch me again, Stark.” Then, as he stalked out of the room, he tossed back over his shoulder. “And don’t kill him, Natasha. We might need Iron Man. And besides, all he _really_ managed to do was get himself fucked.”  
  
Natasha wasn’t sure what surprised her the most – the swear word coming from Steve Rogers mouth, the knowledge that Tony had apparently _bottomed_ (another thing she’d never actually expected), or the absolutely devastated look on Tony Stark’s face as Steve walked away.  She noted the anguish in Tony’s eyes and the way he suddenly looked like he was made of glass. As though the slightest touch would shatter him into a million little pieces. He looked like he’d just lost something precious; something that _mattered_ to him. Natasha knew that look; she’d seen it on her own face during rare moments of humanity, back when she had been aching over the death of her husband. She’d seen it more recently, when Loki had gained control of Clint, and she’d believed she’d lost another man she loved; when she’d felt like her heart had been ripped out and she didn’t know how she – how _anyone_ – could possibly survive that sort of pain.  
  
And it was _not_ a look she’d ever expected to see on Stark’s face. Then Tony’s whole face morphed into one of anger and hatred as he turned his head to meet her eyes. “Are you _happy_ now, you hateful bitch?” Tony hissed at her, his hands clenching into fists. “He…he actually…fuck, Natasha, he _loves_ me! Why would you hurt him like that? Why would you _do_ that?”  
  
Natasha’s mouth moved silently for a moment, then she managed. “I didn’t think you cared.” She couldn’t seem to find her footing; this was all wrong. “I didn’t realize that you…that you…”  
  
“That I what?” Tony snapped furiously. “That I was human enough to have feelings as well? That there was the slimmest possibility that I slept with him because I actually _like_ him?” And Natasha heard it; the catch in Tony’s voice as he said ‘ _like’_ that let her know he meant ‘ _love’_ instead. “It’s nice to know you think so little of me, after everything, that you actually think I’d have slept with him just to win a bet.”  
  
Natasha was left, floundering for words, as Tony turned on his heel and stalked out of the lounge.  
  
Tony didn’t get far. Just a few feet down the hallway, he was slammed into the wall. A hard, hot body pressed against every inch of him and soft, sweet lips devoured his own, making him moan. Tony wound his arms around the other man’s neck, arching into the kiss and the delightful pressure of the most perfect body in existence. When the kiss finally broke, Tony was panting and shivering and helpless to stop the needy whine from leaving his lips. Blue eyes laughed down at him, making him growl.  
  
“That was mean, you know…” Steve murmured huskily as he pressed another kiss – a light, sweet one this time – to Tony’s lips. “She’s probably a wreck.”  
  
“We’ll tell her later.” Tony said, groaning as Steve’s hands streaked down his side to cup his ass. Tony tightened his grip on Steve’s shoulders and jumped up, winding his legs around Steve’s waist and grinning when the Super-Soldier easily supported his weight. “I’ll throw her a damned thank-you party. I’ll buy her a dress. I’ll buy her shoes. I’ll buy her _diamonds_. I’ll buy her whatever her mercenary little heart desires, I swear it. _Later._ Just...bed?”  
  
Steve chuckled, rolling his eyes but tightening his grip on the smaller man as he stepped away from the wall and began walking quickly towards Tony’s room. “Alright. But we’re going to apologize as well. As soon as possible.”  
  
“Mmmmm…” Tony’s mouth was busy at Steve’s neck but he hummed his consent. When Steve gave his ass a harsh squeeze, he sighed and muttered. “Fine, fine. As soon as possible, Captain. Like…in a week, when I’m finally satisfied. Okay?”  
  
Steve couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up and his tone was equal parts affection and exasperation when he replied. “You’re incorrigible, Tony.”  
  
Tony laughed back, dark and wicked, and purred. “Ah, but you love that about me, Captain.”  
  
And Steve couldn’t think of anything to say back because it was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, completely true. And he sent a silent thank you to Natasha, for betting Tony in the first place. Then he sent a second silent thank you out, this one to God, for making Tony so obstinate that he couldn’t resist taking the bet, despite all of the animosity there’d been between them. Because in Steve’s mind, it had _definitely_ been worth it in the end.  
  
Finally, after a slightly-awkward pause, Steve finally answered Tony’s smart-ass remark. “True, but you love me, too.”  
  
And Tony’s whole face lit up with happiness as Steve kicked the bedroom door shut behind him, whispering heatedly. “Yes. Yes, I do.”  
  
 _‘Best bet ever…’_  
  
 ** _~ The End ~_**


End file.
